Aku Ingat
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Betapa beruntungnya Uzumaki Karin, karena seorang Rokudaime Hokage lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya daripada menganggapnya sebagai musuh yang harus dibunuh./ "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Rasanya tidak nyaman aku makan sambil dipelototi."/ "Kakashi-san, kenapa kau suka membaca buku porno hah!"/ Canon/ Two Shots/ AT/ KakaKarin!


Malam hari yang ramai di jalanan desa Konohagakure, satu demi satu daun-daun pepohonan berguguran mengiringi langkah tanpa arah gadis berperangai dewasa itu.

'_Konoha'_

Ulangnya lagi dalam pikiran setiap kali melihat daun berserakan di depannya. Cuaca musim gugur yang sebentar panas sebentar dingin itu sedikit membuat Uzumaki Karin tidak betah di apartemen kecilnya. Sudah lumayan lama ia tinggal di desa tentram ini. Kenapa?

Tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, eh?

Karena Sasuke juga sudah kembali ke desa ini?

Tidak.

Semua itu bukan jawabannya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya memilih untuk menetap di Konoha adalah karena permintaan Hokage itu sendiri. Rokudaime Hokage yang lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya daripada menganggapnya sebagai musuh yang harus dibunuh. Dan mulai saat itu, benih-benih cinta baru telah lahir di hatinya. Ketika seseorang itu terus mengutarakan senyum padanya, memberinya kehangatan di sela-sela relung hatinya yang kosong.

'_Hatake Kakashi…'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Satu-satunya cara melupakan sesuatu adalah dengan menemukan sesuatu yang baru, yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatianmu dari masa lalu."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku Ingat**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Rated T, Canon, AT, KakaKarin

Chapter 1 : Jawaban?

.

.

.

.

"Karin."

Refleks, gadis pemilik nama itu pun menoleh kaget pada asal suara dari belakang. Untuk beberapa saat ia memastikan ini memang hanya kebetulan atau apa lewat kucekan matanya.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi.

Baru saja ia melamunkan pria itu, kini sosoknya benar hadir di hadapan iris _ruby_ memukaunya. Mencoba bersikap tenang, Karin membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring.

"A-ada apa, _Hokage-sama?"_ sengaja ia melantangkan suara demi menyembunyikan gelagat salah tingkahnya. Namun lagi-lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Membuat segala pertahanan Karin lenyap, rasanya tubuhnya mulai hangat dan lemas entah karena apa. Sial, padahal Karin hanya melihat satu matanya saja tapi efeknya sampai begini. Bagaimana kalau maskernya itu dibuka?

"Temani aku makan malam."

"HEH?!"

"Makan malam." Kakashi mengulang kata-kata dan senyumnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis di depannya tengah menahan debaran jantung yang tak terkontrol ritme dan intonasinya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya lagi memastikan.

"A-Ah... Bagaimana ya? Nggg... ssssebenarnya saya belum begitu lapar. Tapi baiklah kalau Anda memaksa, saya juga tidak akan menolak!" jawabnya bertele-tele tapi mau.

Kakashi sungguh tahu bagaimana sifat Karin. Gadis ini sulit mengakui perasaannya entah karena jual mahal atau apa, untuk bilang 'mau' saja dia lebih memilih mengatakan kalimat lebih panjang. Sudut-sudut bibir dibalik maskernya terangkat simpul, betapa keunikan gadis itu benar-benar menggelitik hatinya.

"Tapi kita makan apa ya? hmm..." gumamnya sembari menyamakan langkah dengan manusia cantik di sampingnya, "kau sedang ingin makan apa?"

"Hah?! K-Kenapa jadi Anda yang bertanya?! Tentu saja itu terserah Anda, _Hokage-sama!"_ kilahnya lagi menahan senang.

"Ck. Sudahlah, tidak usah formal begitu. Lagipula aneh rasanya, kau bicara sehormat itu padaku tapi dengan nada bicara seolah aku ini suami yang habis berselingkuh."

**_Bluusshh!_**

Untuk sesaat kalimat itu memang terdengar menyenangkan, tapi... _'Suami?! Bicara apa siih dia ini! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan nada bicaraku? Tidak suka hah?!'_ Karin mengumpat kesal dalam pikirannya. Kalau saja Kakashi seumuran dengannya, mungkin ia sudah mencekiknya habis-habisan. Tapi mana mungkin juga dia mencekik _Hokage?_

"Ekhm! Baiklah, aku akan bicara seperti biasa. _Etto..._ Kakashi_-san_, kenapa kau ingin makan malam denganku? Tidak biasanya." basa-basi ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat padamu."

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Nice answer, Hatake Kakashi!'_

"Lagipula Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura sedang pergi misi. Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain."

**Dhueeerrrrrr!**

"Apa? Jadi kau menjadikanku pilihan terakhir?" Karin mulai berkacak pinggang menampakkan raut kesalnya. Batal sudah semua kesenangannya.

"Ahahaha iya maaf kalau begitu. Tapi... bukankah yang terakhir itu lebih baik?"

"Lebih baik apanya, itu sama saja terpaksa!" ya, sifat asli gadis ini mulai keluar. Selalu begini setiap ia bersama Kakashi. Lagipula Kakashi juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keberatan. Jadi ya biarkan saja.

"Hah... Kau memang belum dewasa. Suatu saat nanti kau juga pasti mengerti." Sekali lagi ia mengulas senyum hangatnya. Dari pendeteksian _chakra_ Karin, ucapan Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan. Inilah nilai plus Kakashi, dia selalu jujur meskipun kadang membingungkan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tidak jelas maunya apa plus membingungkan setiap saat.

"Kau suka daging goreng, bukan? Kita makan itu saja." ujar Kakashi seraya masuk ke dalam kedai makanan mahal di depannya. Meninggalkan Karin yang sibuk bertanya-tanya sendiri.

_'Darimana dia tahu makanan kesukaanku? Apa jangan-jangan...'_

.

.

#####

.

.

**_Braakk!_**

"Aku mau tambah lagi! Pelayaaaan!" Kakashi bergidik ngeri melihat porsi makan gadis di depannya. Entah sudah berapa mangkuk berisi irisan daging goreng dihabiskannya, tetapi perut nona Uzumaki itu masih juga belum kenyang.

"Kau suka daging babi, eh?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Hanya suka kandungan kolagen di dalamnya saja, lumayan untuk menjaga kemulusan kulitku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak makan?" Kakashi hampir saja menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi ucapannya tertahan berkat kedatangan pelayan yang lagi-lagi membawa pesanan Karin.

"Silakaan~"

"_Itadakimaasu~!"_

"Dasar rakus. Kau bisa obesitas jika makan sebanyak itu, Nona." ledeknya melihat ritual melahap Karin yang agak nyeleneh.

"Ya sudah jangan banyak komentar ya Tuan, kalau kau mau bantu aku makan juga!" balasnya berani tak kalah meledek. Dan pada saat inilah Karin mendapat fakta paling mengejutkan sepanjang hidupnya. Ketika Kakashi mulai menarik maskernya ke bawah dan…

'_Astagaaa… Demi Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang pandai memanipulasi gen hewan, lelaki di depanku ini... dia... JAUH lebih sempurna dari Sasuke!'_

Wajah super tampan itu terlihat jelas di depannya. Mata Karin bahkan sampai melotot di balik kacamatanya dan gerakan mengunyahnya seketika tercekat. Rahangnya serasa kaku untuk bergerak, dalam hatinya ia berharap tidak ada satu orang pun wanita lain yang melihat wujud asli Kakashi ini.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" pertanyaan Kakashi berhasil menarik Karin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-Ah iya! Kau saja yang habiskan. Pelayan! Minta sebotol _sake_ lagi!" suhu badannya meningkat setiap kali melihat rupa Kakashi. Wajahnya itu sungguh menipu, tidak ada tampang usia 30 sama sekali.

'_Bersih, mulus, tanpa kumis, jenggot, ataupun jambang yang mengganggu. Dan lagi bibirnya itu, mmm~ nampaknya masih belum diperawani siapapun! Ahh... Kakashi... Untunglah kau tidak punya kumis seperti Naruto, gigi seperti Suigetsu, atau lidah aneh seperti Orochimaru!' _pikiran Karin mulai melenceng kemana-mana lagi.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Rasanya tidak nyaman aku makan sambil dipelototi." tukas Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya. "Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu." lanjutnya lagi percaya diri.

Sampai satu jam berikutnya, tatapan kagum Karin tak henti-hentinya ditujukan untuk Kakashi. Hingga botol _sake_ yang kesekian pula, Karin merasa kepalanya mulai berat dan omongannya sudah makin ngelantur. Mulai dari uneg-unegnya selama tinggal di Konoha, kekesalan terpendamnya pada Sasuke, hingga kisah ia baru saja ditipu tukang pakaian dalam tadi siang. Semuanya berhasil mengundang tawa Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya satu pertanyaan mampu membuat Kakashi terperangah malu, sangat.

"Kakashi_-san_, kenapa kau suka membaca buku porno hah?! Kau ini ganteng-ganteng mesum ya! Jangan-jangan kau bertindak aneh-aneh lagi selama di kantor Hokage, huahahahaa!" tawanya keras mengundang bisikan dan lirikan orang-orang sekitar. Semua menatap _ilfeel_ pada Kakashi. Tak terkecuali bapak-bapak yang berdehem ria disamping mereka.

Merasa situasi makin tak terkendali, Kakashi menarik paksa Karin keluar restoran. Gadis ini sudah mabuk berat, ia terus meracaukan hal-hal aneh dan… matanya yang sayu itu menggugah niat Kakashi untuk... "Tidak. Tidak boleh." gelengnya pelan menepis pikiran yang tak kalah aneh dari ocehan Karin. Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Kakashi kembali menggendong tubuh molek Karin di punggungnya.

Ah... momen yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Kakashi_-saaan..."_ gumamnya setengah sadar.

"Hmm? Kukira kau sudah teler."

"Aku… _hik_,"

"Apa?"

_Grepp!_

Pelukan tangan Karin semakin mengerat. Sengaja ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kanan lelaki pujaannya. Rasanya nyaman.. bisa seperti ini berdua dengan Kakashi.

"Aku... menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

Yeyeye lalalala ada yang baca fict ini? Mana reviewnyaaa X3 tinggalkan jejakmu yaa~ aku liat archive fic KakaKarin melompong sangat, jadi kuramaikan saja dengan yang ini ahahaha sebenernya ini bisa juga dibilang lanjutan fic Kakashi's Birthday Gift! yang sebelumnya kubuat. So? **Lanjut chapter dua kah**?

.

_Salam pelukecup semuanya :*_

_Ayaka_


End file.
